


A Little Vacation

by midnightskydan



Series: Agere Fics [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 11:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20208790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightskydan/pseuds/midnightskydan
Summary: Finally having a week all to himself, Dan is relieved. He’s been holding off a certain side of him that he isn’t sure how to manage with Phil around. While Phil’s with his family, Dan can finally regress for longer than a few hours on his own.





	A Little Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! i have a blog on tumblr where i post agere fics [@onesiecloset](https://onesiecloset.tumblr.com/ask) and i decided to begin cross-posting them to my ao3 as well! feel free to send prompts to my tumblr inbox through the link above :)
> 
> warnings: dan calls phil "daddy"

Phil kissed him goodbye one more time at the door. “Get out of here already, Lester,” Dan said, pushing him lightly. “If you miss your flight I won’t have you blaming me.”

Phil smiled. “Fiiine,” he spoke. “I’ll miss you.”

Dan rolled his eyes. “Sap,” he teased, but still kissed him again before ushering him out of the house.

Dan smiled, closing the door. He was going to miss Phil, of course. They were practically attached at the hip. But still, Dan would enjoy the alone time.

In fact, this alone time had come just when Dan needed it. Dan had been feeling the familiar urge to regress and slip into his safe smaller headspace for a few days now, and it continued to get stronger. Usually, when he felt the need he was able to get away from Phil for at least a few hours and regress. When Phil called through his door to check on him, Dan was able to muster up a grown-up sounding reply. Then he’d go back to being small for a while.

But with this method, he was never really able to fully regress, as he had to be ready to come out of it at a moment’s notice. So, with Phil gone, Dan would be able to sink as far into his smaller headspace as he liked.

So, he immediately found himself putting on a Disney movie (Mulan), filling a sippy cup with milk, and curling up in his bed with his bear.

The week went amazingly. Dan was regressed for most of it, unable and unwilling to get big. Still, he reminded himself to eat and was able to take care of himself, even if he felt himself yearning for a real carer. He didn’t need one. He could be small alone. Besides, Phil would be home soon. And though he couldn’t be small around Phil, Phil did take care of him a lot.

Dan still had to hold himself back from calling Phil ‘daddy’ like he’d been wishing he could over text, and had trouble managing to speak to him in a big way. He hoped Phil wasn’t noticing that he was off at all.

The last day Dan decided to savor. Phil would be home the next day, and Dan wanted to be small until he absolutely couldn’t be any longer. He woke up and made himself a bowl of cereal, dragging his bear along with him. He had no one to tell him not to eat it in the lounge, so he did—and spilled a little on the couch, but he cleaned it up (mostly). He watched cartoons on the kids' channel, and colored some pictures, getting sad when he realized he’d have no one to appreciate them, but still appreciating his own work. Besides, his teddy appreciated them.

After lunchtime, Dan crawled into “Phil’s” bed, missing him, and liking the familiar covers. He tucked his bear under his arm, before drifting off into a nap. Dan had discovered that when he was small, he was very sleepy, and definitely liked naps. He decided that when he woke up he’d take a bath and play in the bubbles. He smiled as he fell asleep.

Phil technically was due home tomorrow, but he’d seen that there was an earlier flight and had to take it. Dan had been acting off on all their calls and while texting, and Phil was worried about him. Did he just miss Phil, or was he going over to the bad place again? Phil wasn’t going to risk it, so he decided to surprise Dan and come home early.

When he walked through the door, he could tell things were off. Dan had left the cereal out in the kitchen, there was a bowl in the living room, and a few coloring books were strewn about. Dan wasn’t normally messy unless he was feeling sad again. And coloring books were an interesting thing to see. Perhaps Dan was trying to utilize some coping skills?

Phil searched about for Dan for a while, worried when he didn’t find him anywhere. Finally, Phil checked 'his’ bedroom, finding Dan curled up with his childhood bear and sleeping on the green and blue covers. Phil smiled softly, walking in and sitting on the side of the bed. He wondered what had led Dan here. He reached to softly push Dan’s hair aside. Dan stirred, humming. He blinked his eyes open.

“Daddy?” Dan asked quietly, confused with Phil being there.

Phil’s brow furrowed. “Dan?”

Dan sat up quickly. “Phiw! You—you’re not! Not 'upposed to be here! I thought you—I thought you come home tomorrow!”

Dan was obviously distressed, and Phil had no idea why. “I decided to come home early, I wanted to check on you,” Phil explained. “Are you okay, bear? What’s going on?”

Dan shook his head violently. “No, no, no,” he murmured, wrapping his arms around himself. “Can’t…Can’t…” He couldn’t get big! It had been so long, and he just couldn’t!

“Dan, hey,” Phil spoke. “What’s wrong, what’s happening?”

Dan felt tears of frustration well up quickly. “Can’t tell you,” he replied, tears slipping down his cheeks as he shook his head.

“Oh, Dan, love, you can tell me anything,” Phil assured. “You’re scaring me, what’s going on?”

Dan sniffled. “I’m okay,” he promised. “But you…you don’t know…” Dan cried.

“What don’t I know, baby?” Phil asked calmly, setting a hand on Dan’s knee. “Talk to me, love. Tell me what’s wrong so I can try to make it better.”

Dan sniffled, wiping his eyes. “I-I’m small,” he spoke, trying to communicate how his mindset felt. “I’ve been lil’ all week an-an—an I can’t get big now, an you aren’t upposed to know. Because i’s weird.” Dan let out a sob at the end, grabbing his teddy bear and holding it close.

“Little?” Phil asked.

“Mhm.” Dan nodded. “Like—like younger,” he explained, voice soft.

“Oh…” Phil realized. “Oh, Dan, are you a little? Like, like you feel like you’re a little kid sometimes?” Phil asked, unsure of how to explain his vague knowledge of the term. It would make sense with Dan’s behavior over the phone this week, and hadn’t Dan called him 'daddy’ when he first woke up? Phil had definitely read about this somewhere at some point.

Dan nodded. “Kinda,” he sniffled. “I–I regwess…I– M'sorry, I know i’s weird. I jus…jus like to be small. Feels better sometimes,” he tried to explain.

“It’s not weird, baby,” Phil assured. Dan looked at him, and he smiled. “Okay, it’s a little weird, but hey, we’re weird, yeah? Weird’s good.”

Dan sniffled, wiping his eyes.

Phil softened. “C'mere,” he murmured, opening his arms for Dan.

Dan fell into his arms, crying a bit more. “M'sorry,” he replied again.

“It’s okay, love, it’s okay. Do you think you can make yourself big again so we can talk about this?” Phil asked gently, holding Dan.

This upset Dan and he shook his head rapidly. “No, no, no,” he whined, sniffling.

“Okay, okay, sweetheart, that’s okay,” Phil rushed to assure. Dan sniffled, burying his face in Phil’s shoulder. “Oh, love, why did you never tell me about this?” Phil asked softly, petting Dan’s hair.

“I don know,” Dan replied, sniffling. “I-I don’t wanna think bout big stuff,” Dan whined quietly, words muffled in Phil’s shoulder.

“Okay, okay, shh, Dan. No more big stuff,” Phil promised. “Why don’t you tell me about all the stuff you got up to, huh?” Phil asked, trying to get Dan excited so he wouldn’t be sad any longer.

Dan smiled a little, pulling back. “Oh.” He sniffled. “I…I played wif my stuffies, n watched some tv, n colored some pictures,” he spoke shyly.

Phil gaped. “Are you going to show me them?” he asked.

Dan smiled. “Okie! I have them in the lounge! And guess what else?”

Phil smiled at Dan, surprised at his adorableness. “What?” he asked, mimicking Dan’s excitement.

“I made myself food and took care of myself all week long! I even took a baff,” Dan found himself bragging, wanting recognition for his actions badly.

“Wow!” Phil replied, smiling at Dan. “Aren’t you a big boy!” He wasn’t quite sure what to do or say from his limited knowledge on what age regression was and how a carer acted. He decided to treat Dan as he might a child and play off his reactions.

Dan giggled. “I missed you, daddy,” he said thoughtlessly, then paused. “Oh—I sorry…I didn’t mean ta—” He started welling up again.

“Hey,” Phil murmured. “You can call me whatever you want, Dan. I’ll take care of you,” he promised. “And I missed you too, love.” He kissed Dan on the forehead and Dan giggled, blushing. Phil smiled fondly at him, wondering how long this side of Dan had been hidden from him. “Go on, let’s see those colorings, hm?” Phil suggested, standing up.

Dan smiled. “Okay! C'mon,” he spoke, taking Phil’s hand and dragging him back into the lounge.

Phil followed the excited boy, still surprised that all this time, Dan had been hiding this sweet, energetic, smaller side of himself. He looked the same, tall and handsome with a little red patch on his cheek and some freckles. But he was dressed in what must have been an XXL t-shirt that hung past his waist, and Phil’s muppet pajama bottoms, and he had a certain glimmer in his eyes that gave a childlike look to match his actions. He was precious, and Phil wanted to protect him, and take care of him, and make him feel loved.

Dan looked sheepish as they walked into the lounge though. “Sowwy for the mess,” he murmured, looking at his crayons scattered about the table, coloring books on the floor and table, and an empty cereal bowl and spoon on the couch.

“It’s alright love, I’ll help you clean it up in a bit,” Phil replied, “And when was the last time you ate something?”

“I ate some cheese 'n crackers before I took a nap,” Dan said softly, sitting on the couch. He gathered up his coloring books and opened a Disney princess one. He flipped to a page with Ariel colored. Perhaps a punk AU, as her hair was blue and her tail purple. “Lookit!” Dan beamed.

Phil smiled. “Wow!” he spoke over-excitedly. “You did such a good job, Dan, she looks so pretty.”

Dan giggled. “Fank you,” he spoke softly. “I-I also colored a doggy and a horse! And Spider-Man!”

“Really?” Phil asked, sitting beside Dan. “Let me see!”

Dan flipped to the pages in each coloring book that he colored, showing them off to Phil. Phil complimented every one of them, happy to see Dan light up each time.

“What do you want to do now, love?” Phil asked as he helped Dan pick up the crayons and put them back in the box.

“Hmm,” Dan hummed thoughtfully. He’d never had Phil around while he was small and the thought of being held and played with and taken care of was so nice. He had to remind himself that Phil wasn’t used to this, though. Dan smiled shyly. “C-can you wash my sippy so I can have some juice?” Dan asked quietly. “I have it in—in my room.”

Phil didn’t seem weirded out at all, which Dan was grateful for. “Of course sweetheart, why don’t you show me where it is, and I’ll get you some juice hm?” He was beginning to understand that all this was, was that Dan was simply mentally littler. Like a child. His words were softly slurred and stumbled over as if he didn’t quite have the same ability to be articulate as usual. His emotions were immediately shared when he felt them. He wanted to do simple activities like coloring, playing with stuffed animals, and watching cartoons. He was so much simpler, and Phil understood how it could help Dan cope with his normally racing and over-complicated thoughts. Phil also realized how much more vulnerable he must feel like this, though. So, Phil would do his best to assure Dan he was taken care of.

Dan smiled, leading Phil upstairs. He picked up it up from the bed and shyly handed Phil the Pooh Bear themed sippy cup. Phil kissed Dan on the forehead. “I’ll go get you some juice, okay baby?”

Dan looked down again smiling. “Thank you for takin’ care of me,” he murmured. “S'nice.”

Phil smiled at the boy. “Of course, love. You’ve been such a big boy all week, and now I’m going to take care of you so you can just play, okay?” Phil hoped he was saying the right things. He was making it up as he went here.

Dan giggled, though, and Phil was pleased with himself. “I love you,” Dan murmured ever-so-quietly.

Phil smiled. “I love you too,” Phil promised. “Why don’t you watch a show while I go fill your sippy, and then we can watch it together, hm?”

“Okay!” Dan agreed. “Can you pick one out?” he asked. “My favorite is Disney,” he whispered like it was a secret for only Phil to know.

Phil led him to their bed, turning the television on and flipping to Netflix. He searched about for a proper show and finally landed on Finding Dory, which Dan seemed pleased with. He sat up against the pillows and his thumb found its way to his mouth as he watched. Phil couldn’t help smiling fondly at him.

“I’ll be right back with your sippy, okay baby boy?” Phil found himself adding the endearment without thought.

Dan blushed slightly and nodded.

When Phil returned, Dan was enamored with the movie. So, Phil climbed into the bed beside him and handed him a sippy cup. “Thanks, daddy,” Dan murmured thoughtlessly.

“Of course sweetheart,” Phil replied, settling in beside Dan to watch the movie.

Phil was able to easily take care of Dan for the rest of the day. Dan was an absolute angel, thanking Phil multiple times for taking care of him. Phil just felt bad that Dan had been doing this all alone before.

Dan curled up to Phil and fell asleep, thumb between his lips as he breathed softly through his nose. Phil didn’t think he’d ever seen Dan look softer and more stress-free.

When morning came around, Dan was finally feeling big again. There was still a small voice in his head that made him want to continue to be small just because he had Phil to take care of him now, but he knew he owed Phil an explanation, and he wasn’t quite good at serious conversations while regressed.

Phil woke up a bit after Dan, finding him in the kitchen with a pot of coffee on. “Morning,” he greeted. “Not feeling small anymore?”

Dan shook his head, pouring the coffee into a cup and handing it to Phil. “About that,” he started. “I’m sorry for just springing that on you, I just wasn’t expecting you to come home, and I understand if you think it’s weird—”

“Dan, hey,” Phil interrupted. “I think it’s a great way for you to get out of your head, and—if you want—I would love to be able to take care of you when you need it.”

“Oh,” Dan murmured, his smile growing. “I’d…I’d love that,” he admitted.

Phil set down the coffee cup and moved closer to Dan, wrapping his arms around Dan’s waist. “I love you,” he promised, smiling.

“Even with all my weirdness?” Dan asked, wrapping his arms around Phil as well.

“Even with all your weirdness,” Phil replied.

Dan giggled. “Thanks,” he replied. “I kinda like you too.”

Phil rolled his eyes. “Listen, Dan, next time you’re feeling that way, don’t hesitate to tell me. It’s a rare day that I get to see you so soft and sweet,” he teased, “I definitely will never complain.”

Dan rolled his eyes right back.

There was still a lot to talk about, and they would, but Dan felt so much better knowing he didn’t have to hide this, and Phil felt so much better having found a way for Dan to deal with his stress healthily. So, the next time Dan looked at him with wide eyes and a thumb in his mouth, true to his word, Phil was definitely not complaining.


End file.
